Une nouvelle épreuve
by diddl1
Summary: Prologue : Il s'agit d'un Sterek qui se mettra en place au fil de l'histoire. Après avoir été libéré du nogitsune, la vie reprend son cours, enfin c'est ce qu'il semble car à Beacon Hills, le calme ne dure jamais longtemps. Bonne lecture à tous .
1. Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes

7 h du matin, Le réveil sonne. Stiles, grognant et ayant peine à ouvert les yeux, arrêta son réveil et se retourna dans son lit. Dix minutes plus tard, son père tambourinait à la porte pour lui dire qu'il était en retard. Ni une ni deux, il se lève en sursaut, fonce dans la salle de bain et dévale les escaliers pour avaler un ptit déj avant de partir au volant de Roscoe direction le lycée.

En se garant, il retrouve Scott, qui gare sa moto juste à côté.

-Salut Scott, dit Stiles tout en baillant à moitié

-Salut Stiles, dur dur de se lever hein ? sourit Scott

-Comme d'hab...

Ils retrouvèrent dans le lycée Lydia et Kira, en route pour aller en cours. Le premier cours étant celui de Mr Keating, nouveau prof de chimie, qui n'aime pas du tout Stiles et Scott au même titre que l'était Mr Harris.

Une fois en classe, le prof de chimie les salua et un nouvel élève était présent à côté de lui.

-Jeunes gens, installez-vous dans le calme, je vais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade Mr William Porter.

L'adolescent, assez à l'aise, salua les autres élèves. Scott et Stiles, assis côte à côte, le regardèrent. Scott le trouvait sympatique, à première vue et Stiles lui se méfiait, comme d'habitude.

-Allez-vous asseoir à côté de Mc Call, Mr Stilinski, prenez la place de derrière.

-Mais monsieur, pourqu… commença Stiles

-Mr Stilinski, ne commencez pas. Je vous sépare de McCall et vous comprendrez bien pourquoi, souvenez-vous de l'année passée.

-Mais…. S'énerva Stiles.

-Vous voulez commencer l'année avec des heures de colle, Stilinski !

Tout ce qu'on entendit de Stiles fut un grognement à peine audible.

-Bien, William allez-vous asseoir, soupira le professeur.

William alla donc s'installer à côté de Scott et le cours commença. Il croisa le regard de Stiles qui lui, maudissait déjà cette rentrée.

A la pause de midi, tous se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria pour déjeuner et Stiles eut la surprise de voir William arrivé aux côtés de Scott qui discutaient comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres. Chacun pris son plateau et alla s'asseoir à une table tous ensemble.

-Alors William, racontes-nous un peu d'où tu viens ? demanda Stiles, mourant d'envie d'en savoir plus sur leur nouveau camarade.

-Euh, ok. J'ai 17 ans, je viens d'arriver en ville avec mon père. Il est mécanicien dans un garage, à la sortie de la ville.

-Oh super, tu pourras aider Stiles avec Roscoe si elle a besoin de pièces, s'exclama Scott.

-Roscoe… ? demanda William

-Oui, c'est le nom de ma jeep, elle a tendance à faire des siennes, déclara Stiles.

-Oh ok, oui pas de problème si je peux aider. Sourit William

-Et ta mère ? demanda Lydia

William se raidit, commença à pâlir.

-Elle… Elle est décédée. Tué en forêt par une bête sauvage quand j'avais 10 ans. Enfin, on n'a jamais trop su ce qui était réellement arrivé. Nous étions en forêt pour camper et un matin on a retrouvé son corps couvert de morsures et de griffures, sanglota William.

Tous se tuent à la table et Scott vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de William en exerçant une légère pression en signe de compassion. Scott jeta un œil à Stiles qui lui se rappelait intérieurement ce qui l'avait ressenti à la perte de sa mère. Stiles se leva, d'un bon et quitta la table, ne supportant plus cette atmosphère pesante.

-Qu'est c… ? demanda William

-Stiles a aussi perdu sa mère étant jeune et c'est toujours un sujet délicat même si Stiles nous dit toujours que tout va bien, avoua Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

La pause déjeuner fila et tous parlèrent de choses et d'autres pour oublier ce moment de malaise. Stiles lui, était parti aux toilettes pour ne pas craquer devant les autres membres de la meute. Il détestait ça et après ce qui leur avait fait subir sous l'emprise du nogitsune, il s'en voulait assez. Mais les larmes commencèrent à couler tout de même sans que Stiles ne le veuillent. Il envoya un message à Scott pendant la pause lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il reçut quelques temps après, non pas un sms de Scott mais de Derek. Stiles y regarda à 2 fois, se demandant ce que l'alpha pouvait bien lui vouloir. Bien que, depuis sa libération du démon, Derek s'inquiétait de l'humain et lui envoyait des messages de temps en temps savoir comment il allait.

 _Derek : Salut, je me demandais comment tu allais ?_

Stiles, en lisant, les larmes aux yeux dues au trop plein d'émotions, se demandait comment Derek faisait pour toujours envoyer un sms quand il allait vraiment mal. Comme si il savait quand ça n'allait pas. Stiles voulait se calmer avant de répondre pour ne pas raconter n'importe quoi dans sa réponse.

 _Derek : Stiles ?_

Stiles pleurait, commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, sa vue s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Il cherchait à penser à autre chose qu'à sa respiration pour se calmer mais rien n'y fait, entre ses cauchemars, le choc post nogitsune et sa mère, il n'en pouvait plus. Un bruit aigu sonna, sonna le tirant un peu de ses pensées. Arrivant à prendre son téléphone malgré sa crise, se faisant de plus en plus pressante, il vit le nom de Derek s'afficher sur le téléphone. Il décrocha.

-Stiles ? demanda Derek

-Der.. derek…

-Stiles ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta le loup garou

-J'arr… pas … irer… souffla Stiles

-Ok, calme-toi. Tu es au lycée ?

-O… Oui dit Stiles dans un souffle

-Ok, t'inquiète pas j'arrive ! cria Derek

Stiles était allongé au sol, le souffle court, la vision de plus en plus flou mais il voulait tenir pour Derek. Même si entre lui et le loup, ce n'était pas le grand amour, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et avaient tissé une sorte de lien entre eux. Derek mis sa veste en cuir en vitesse, monta dans sa camaro et arriva en trombe au lycée pour secourir Stiles. Des élèves le remarquèrent arriver mais il s'en moquait. Un membre de sa meute était en danger. Il entra dans le lycée, se calma et ne se concentra que sur les battements de cœur ainsi que l'odeur de Stiles pour le retrouver. Il trouva sa piste en même pas 10 secondes, défonça presque la porte des toilettes et trouva Stiles en pleine crise de panique.

Il assit Stiles contre le mur avec une douceur que Stiles n'aurait jamais cru ressentir, lui qui était habitué aux plaquages de Derek. Stiles entendait son cœur tambouriner dans sa tête et avait toujours du mal à respirer. Il sursauta au contact de Derek mais il le reconnu à son contact et se détendit un peu. Derek s'accroupit en face de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue et le rassura.

-Stiles, c'est moi Derek. Calme toi, tu es en sécurité, respire.

-Der… Derek. Souffla Stiles en rouvrant un peu les yeux et en commençant à se calmer.

-Oui c'est moi. Ça va aller je suis là, tu es en sécurité. Marmonna doucement Derek à Stiles toujours la main sur sa joue.

Stiles, était épuisé, mais finit par se détendre dès qu'il croisa les prunelles de Derek. Il respira plus calmement et posa sa main sur celle de Derek toujours sur sa joue. Derek le regardait, toujours inquiet, mais rassuré quelque peu par les battements de son cœur qui reprenait un rythme normal. Il enleva sa main et demanda à Stiles pourquoi il avait fait cette crise. Mais Stiles ne répondit pas, sa crise l'avait énormément fatigué et marmonna : _tu veux bien me ramener ?_ avant de s'endormir.


	3. Chapter 3 Retour à la maison

Derek pris Stiles dans ses bras, tous les élèves étaient en cours, personne ne l'a vu sortir avec Stiles inconscient. Ce n'était pas plus mal, on ne peut pas dire que Derek avait bonne réputation depuis l'incendie de sa maison ainsi que l'apparence froide et pleine de colère qu'il dégageait pour se protéger des autres. Il déposa Stiles à l'arrière de sa voiture, s'installa derrière le volant et, avant de démarrer, envoya un message aux membres de la meute pour les rassurer au sujet de Stiles : _A tous, Stiles a fait une crise de panique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Je le ramène. Derek._ Derek jeta un dernier coup d'œil sans son rétroviseur pour vérifier que Stiles allait toujours bien et fut rassurer en voyant qu'il dormait profondément. Il démarra.

Le portable de Scott vibra, il l'entendit et le regarda pendant qu'il était en cours de maths. Angoissé à la vue du message, il voulut se lever quand il croisa le regard de lydia lui faisant comprendre de se rasseoir, que Stiles était avec Derek et qu'il devait faire profil bas. Il se rassit donc. Kira, assise à côté de lui, lui pris la main sous la table en signe de réconfort. Scott la regarda et esquissa un sourire pour la remercier.

Derek ramena Stiles chez lui. Son père était au travail, comme d'habitude, sûrement pris par une nouvelle affaire. Il descendit Stiles de la voiture qui dormait toujours calmement dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse. Cela fit sourire Derek en repensant à l'humain d'habitude plein d'énergie.

Il arriva à sa chambre, qu'il connaissait bien car il surveillait Stiles le soir depuis qu'il avait été sous l'emprise du nogitsune. Il sourit, à la vue de sa chambre, des tas de documents éparpillés sur le surnaturel, sûrement vestiges de leur dernière mésaventure ainsi que son tableau parcouru de fils rouges.

Il déposa Stiles dans son lit, resta quelques temps à l'observer comme il le faisait le soir à travers sa fenêtre depuis le toit d'en face. Mais le voir dormir de plus près le rassurait plus qu'autre chose. D'un coup il se mit une claque intérieure, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi doux avec Stiles. Ce même Stiles qui lui tapait sur les nerfs avec son moulin à parole et son hyperactivité mais il devait bien reconnaitre que, malgré qu'il était humain, c'était quelqu'un de fort.

Stiles dormait tranquillement dans son lit, Derek se décida à partir voyant que la crise était définitivement passée. Il appela le shérif pour le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé et le rassurer. Le shérif Stilinski avait fini par faire confiance au loup suite aux récents évènements concernant son fils avec l'emprise du nogitsune.

Le sherif, dans la forêt, avec la police scientifique, examinait une scène de crime. En effet, un nouvel animal venait d'être retrouvé, le corps recouvert de givre. Son téléphone sonna, c'était Derek.

-Derek ? Tout va bien ? demanda le shérif

-Bonjour à vous aussi shérif, rigola Derek

-Oh oui bon bonjour, excuse-moi. Je suis sur une nouvelle affaire assez étrange.

-Oui je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tenais à vous prévenir que Stiles était chez vous. Il m'a appelé à midi pour que je vienne l'aider, il a fait une petite crise de panique. Mais il va bien, je l'ai ramené et il dort tranquillement dans sa chambre.

-Quoi ! Mais comment cette crise s'est-elle déclenchée ? débita affolé le shérif.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je vais en parler avec Scott, il saura me raconter. Concentrez-vous sur votre affaire. D'ailleurs, je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer au loft, vous voulez que je vienne voir ?

Le shérif, surpris par cette proposition, se demanda pourquoi il voulait venir.

-Ta présence n'a rien à faire sur une scène de crime Derek.

-Pas à moi shérif, j'entends à votre voix que vous piétinez et aussi que vous êtes dans la forêt que je connais comme ma poche. Déclara Derek sérieusement.

Le shérif regarda la scène, ses hommes avaient l'air septique sur les circonstances de la mort de la bête sauvage et lui, devait bien l'avouer était largué aussi.

-Ok Derek, viens me voir et si tu ressens ou vois quelque chose, ça m'aidera sûrement.

-J'arrive.

Derek rejoigna sans peine le shérif et se saluèrent en se serrant la main. Derek frissonna dès qu'il s'approcha de la carcasse de l'animal. La température était plus basse que la normale, la vie autour du cadavre était comme morte par le froid. En y regardant de plus près, parmi les morsures et les griffures, il remarqua quelque chose sur le flan de l'animal. C'était comme si la morsure avait été faîtes par une bouche circulaire, laissant une marque en forme de cercle. Il appela le shérif qui s'approcha.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter cette odeur alors que tu es… enfin tu vois. Moi j'ai déjà envie de vomir alors… débit le shérif.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est insupportable mais je fais avec. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il fait plus froid près du corps et la vie autour est comme morte. Je ressens une grande peur se dégager, c'est comme si la bête avait été pétrifié par le froid.

-Oui, c'est le troisième animal que l'on retrouve ainsi en un peu moins d'un mois. Toujours la même scène mais peu d'indices sur le coupable. Soupira le shérif

-La morsure bizarre sur le flan était aussi présente sur les autres animaux ? demanda Derek en pointant la blessure circulaire du doigt.

\- Il faut que je vérifie sur les photos à mon bureau. Merci pour ton aide et… merci pour Stiles. Remercia le shérif

-De rien, je dois protéger ma meute c'est normal et Stiles plus que les autres.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire en pensant à l'hyperactif qui parlait, gesticulait et fonçait sans réfléchir pour le bien de tous et découvrir la vérité. Les autres policiers les regardèrent un peu interloqués mais retournèrent à leur occupation. Derek et le shérif se quittèrent. Derek envoya un sms à Scott et aux autres pour qu'ils le rejoignent au loft. Ils doivent enquêter sur ces morts mystérieuses, Derek avait un mauvais pressentiment.

En fin de journée, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, ne se souvenant pas comment il était arrivé ici. Puis il repassa dans sa tête les évènements de la journée : l'arrivée au lycée, le prof, william… et puis il se souvint. Le fait de repenser à sa mère avait déclenché en plus de la fatigue accumulée par ses cauchemars, une crise de panique. Il commença à paniquer rien quand y repensant et puis il se rappela de cette main à la fois douce et chaude sur sa joue, celle de Derek… Cette pensée le calma presque instantanément.

Derek ?! pensa Stiles. Mais pourquoi penser à lui me calme. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, c'était la totale incompréhension. Stiles remarqua un mot posé sur son bureau, c'était un message de Derek lui expliquant qu'il l'avait ramené après sa crise de panique, il avait prévenu Scott et les autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ainsi que son père.

-Oh super, pensa-t-il.

-Tout le monde est au courant de ma crise, j'en ai marre d'être faible! s'énerva Stiles en balançant ce qui était sur son bureau par terre.

Stiles sentait la rage monté en lui, l'envie de tout casser quand tout à coup il se vit dans le miroir. Une expression de rage qu'il ne s'était jamais vu sur le visage, le regard dur et froid comme la pierre. Il lâcha tout, s'appuya contre le bureau et se calma mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Vers 18h son téléphone sonna, c'était un message de Derek, envoyé au groupe de la meute, leur demandant de venir le rejoindre au loft pour une réunion. Stiles pris une douche, se changea, il avait tellement transpiré suite à sa crise et sorti de chez lui. Il croisa son père en train de se garer et le salua rapidement. Son père voulut entamer la conversation pour savoir comment allait son fils mais celui-ci coupa court en lui disant que ça allait. Voyant que son fils avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle, il ne s'inquiéta pas plus. Il lui demanda tout de même où il allait comme ça.

\- Au loft, lui cria-t-il.

-Ok, vas doucement sur la route et tiens moi au courant. Demanda le shérif

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers sa jeep puis s'arrêta en la voyant garer à son grand étonnement.

Il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui ramener. Puis en s'approchant un peu plus, il vit un mot : _j'ai appris pour ce qui t'était arrivé. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Je me suis permis de ramener ta voiture, Scott m'a prêté le double des clés. William_.

Stiles vit rouge, personne n'avait le droit de conduire Roscoe et tout le monde le savait. D'ailleurs comment Scott avait-il pu laisser Roscoe à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis à peine une journée. Il monta en voiture, énervé, examinant chaque recoin de sa voiture qui apparemment n'avait rien. Il souffla pour tenter de se calmer, retrouva le double des clés caché sous le pare-soleil et démarra en route le loft.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous se retrouvèrent au loft où Derek les attendait pour parler des derniers évènements. Stiles arriva le premier, pile à l'heure. Il se gara, respira un grand coup pour se calmer suite aux évènements de cette première journée de cours. Il sonna, tira la porte du loft et entra, quelque peu sur ces gardes.

Derek était installé sur la table de sa cuisine, concentré à lire un livre à la couverture ancienne. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il le referma rapidement et regarda Stiles entré. Stiles s'avança, leurs regards se croisèrent et ce fut Stiles qui baissa le regard le premier, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-Ca va Stiles ? commença Dérek

-Oh oui merci. Répliqua Stiles

Il marqua une pause puis dit : _Et… merci d'être venu m'aider. Sans toi, je serais surement mort, seul dans les toilettes du lycée_. Déclara Stiles sur un ton qui se voulait ironique.

Derek s'avança vers lui tout en lui disant : _Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire du sarcasme sur un sujet comme ça._ Stiles reculait à chaque pas que faisait Derek dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Derek, il se sentait assez faible comme ça, il était venu pour se rendre utile pas pour qu'on le réconforte. Voulant changer de sujet, il alla prendre le livre que Derek lisait et y lu « Démons et légendes » sur la couverture. Avant qu'il ait pu y lire quoi que ce soit, Derek lui pris vivement des mains. Stiles fronça les sourcils et lui demanda énervé : _Hey, je voulais lire, je te signale ! Pourquoi tu étais en train de lire ça ? Y a une nouvelle menace ? C'est Peter ? Kate ?!_

-Stop Stop ! cria Derek en levant les mains en l'air, faisant signe à Stiles de se calmer.

\- Mais ! S'il y a une nouvelle menace à Beacon Hills, il faut qu'on s'en occupe ! Ho je sais, c'est à cause des animaux qu'on a retrouvé gelé dans la forêt. Débita Stiles en faisant les cents pas tout énervé.

Derek le regarda, à la fois surpris par l'excitation de Stiles mais aussi content car quand il le voyait comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'il oubliait ces soucis, au moins pour quelques temps. Il commença à sourire quand Stiles s'arrêta net de parler. Stiles croisa le regard de Derek et en le voyant sourire, il ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter son monologue.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? T'es malade ? s'inquiéta Stiles

-Non je vais bien. Je suis juste rassuré que tu es retrouvé tes forces aussi vite. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est en rapport avec les animaux retrouvés dans la forêt. Après t'avoir laissé dormir, je suis allé voir ton père pour qu'on parle de cette nouvelle affaire. J'ai examiné la dernière « victime » et…

La sonette retentit et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Scott, Kira et lydia entrèrent, interrompant Derek. Tous se saluèrent et tous les regards convergèrent vers Stiles, inquiets.

-Je vais bien ! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. S'énerva Stiles

-Stiles, on est tous désolé de t'avoir laissé seul après ce qui s'est passé ce midi. Se désola Scott

-Oui ! William était plus intéressant ! Oh et Scott, la prochaine fois que tu laisses ma voiture à un inconnu, c'est moi qui t'égorge, compris ! cria Stiles.

Stiles sentait son cœur commencer à accélérer, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé pour se calmer. Tous le regardèrent, ils étaient sous le choc. Il était rare que Stiles s'énerve à ce point.

-Qui est William ? demanda Derek

\- Un nouvel élève que l'on a rencontré au lycée. Il nous a raconté qu'il avait perdu sa mère et… Dit Kira tout en regardant Stiles avec un air peiné.

-Stiles…commença Scott

-Oui tu es désolé, je sais. Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème Scott, c'est que tu fais confiance à tout le monde.

\- Et toi tu ne fais confiance à personne ! répondit Scott du même ton.

-Hé hé, on se calme ! Si je vous ai donné rendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour que vous régliez vos comptes mais parce qu'on a un nouveau problème surnaturel sur les bras. Vous règlerez le problème William entre vous plus tard. Cria Derek plus fort que ses compagnons pour calmer le jeu.

Stiles et Scott se turent. Lydia et Kira étaient restées en retrait, choquées par le comportement de leurs amis. Tous s'asseyèrent calmement et Derek leur expliqua ce qu'il avait appris sur les animaux morts, retrouvés couvert de givre ainsi que la mystérieuse marque circulaire présente sur le flan. Tous élaboraient des théories avec le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient mais sans grand succès. Sur les coups de 20h, tous rentrèrent chez eux, il y avait cours demain et ils avaient eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Scott proposa à Kira de la ramener, elle accepta. Ils étaient ensemble après tout. Stiles proposa de ramener Lydia mais refusa car elle avait pris sa voiture pour venir. Stiles s'apprêta à partir quand Derek le retint par le bras. Stiles se retourna et lança un regard interrogatif à Derek.

-Qu'est ce qui y a, Derek ?

-Ne t'énerve pas mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé avec Scott tout à l'heure ? Tu étais tellement dur et froid. Tu as même fait peur à Kira et Lydia.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ma voiture ! Et Scott, lui, donne les clés à quelqu'un qu'il connaît depuis ce matin. Cette même personne qui a provoqué ma crise de panique ! J'ai ressenti ça comme une trahison. Tu… Tu es le seul qui soit venu m'aider et… commença à s'étouffer Stiles par manque d'air.

-Hé hé ! Je suis là. Calme-toi. Chut…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Derek attrapa Stiles, le tira contre son torse et ses bras l'encerclèrent. Stiles voulu le repousser mais bien sûr il n'y arriva pas. Il se retrouva enfermé contre le corps de Derek, entendit les battements de son cœur qui étaient à son étonnement assez rapide pour celui d'un loup. Leurs battements reprirent peu à peu un rythme normal, Stiles ferma les yeux, il était bien là dans les bras de Derek, en sécurité, ce qui était rare ces derniers temps. Il commençait presque à s'endormir quand Derek le lâcha subitement.

-Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer, Stiles. Lâcha Derek.

-Oh… oui, bien sûr. J'y vais.

Stiles arriva au niveau de la porte, puis s'arrêta et se retourna. Derek n'avait pas bougé.

-Merci encore Derek, désolé pour ce spectacle. Je vais aller dormir et ça ira mieux demain. Sourit timidement Stiles.

Mais Derek n'était pas dupe, son sourire était faux, il pouvait sentir son stress, sa détresse et cela renforça d'autant plus son inquiétude envers l'hyperactif.

Stiles monta en voiture, inspira profondément. Il voulait résister à l'envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas être faible, devant personne. Si le nogitsune avait réussi à prendre possession de son esprit, c'était à cause de sa faiblesse, il en était certain, lui le petit humain entouré d'êtres surnaturels qui le protégeaient. Mais il voulait être fort et il en serait ainsi désormais. Il eut soudain assez chaud, ses oreilles se remirent à bourdonner et senti son sang bouillonner dans son corps. Il plaça ses doigts sur ses tempes, les massa pour essayer de calmer le bourdonnement. En se concentrant il y parvint après quelques minutes mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il démarra, sous les yeux de Derek qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer depuis sa fenêtre. Il rentra chez lui, son père devait toujours être à son travail, monta dans sa chambre et contre tout attente, n'avait pas sommeil. Il alluma son pc et commença ses recherches. Il trouva plusieurs légendes concernant des créatures du froid, des démons. Son imprimante cracha du papier presque toute la nuit, Stiles finit par s'endormir sur son bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, une feuille collée à sa joue qui l'enleva aussitôt. Il regarda sa chambre, jonchée de feuilles sur les créatures surnaturelles qui laissaient leur victime tuée par le froid. Il soupira. Il s'était endormi mais comme d'habitude son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour emmagasiner toutes les infos trouvées dans la nuit. Mais rien de cohérent ne sortait de toutes ces théories au grand énervement de Stiles. Mais il avait décidé d'être fort, d'aider et de protéger la meute quoi qu'il arrive même si cela devait le mettre en danger. Il ne voulait plus que des personnes meurent ou soient blessés. Ces mots avaient été prononcés intérieurement mais cela lui avait redonné la pêche.

Il se leva d'un bond, regarda l'heure et pour une fois il n'était pas en retard. Il sorti de sa chambre, arriva dans la cuisine où son père prenait un café. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi au vue de sa mine fatigué. Son père faillit s'entrucher en buvant son café en voyant débouler son fils.

-Bonjour papa, souffla Stiles plein d'énergie en se versant un jus d'orange et s'installa en face de son père.

-Bonjour fils, tu vas bien ? s'étonna le shérif

-Oui, pour quoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Et bien, c'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que tu es en aussi bonne forme le matin et à l'heure pour aller au lycée. Sourit son père.

-Ah, euh… Je me suis endormie à mon bureau cette nuit. Je faisais des recherches sur la créature du froid et je suis motivée à comprendre !

-Tu as parlé à Derek de notre entrevue hier j'imagine. Soupira son père

-Oui c'était le sujet de la réunion hier soir. On a élaboré des théories avec les indices qu'on avait mais rien de bien probant pour le moment. Comme je n'avais pas sommeil je me suis décidée à faire des recherches sur internet. Je pense aller à la bibliothèque aussi cet aprem, les cours finissent tôt pour trouver plus d'info.

-Ok, tient moi au courant. Soit prudent et ne t'attire pas d'ennuis.

-Tu me connais papa. Dit Stiles en souriant.

-Justement. Je sais qu'avec Scott et les autres, tu es en sécurité mais depuis l'année dernière je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Tu es mon fils.

-Ah oui Scott… soupira Stiles

-Et bien quoi Scott ?

Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas, le shérif repris : _Stiles… ?_ Stiles qui avait perdu son sourire, posa son verre et lui répondit : _Non rien, on s'est pris la tête hier soir._

-Et ?

-Et on s'est disputé à cause d'un nouvel élève, William que je n'aime pas du tout. Scott lui a donné les clés de ma voiture pour me la ramener car c'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu ma crise de panique… parce que j'ai repensé à maman et… s'arrêta Stiles qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer.

-Stiles ! Stiles ! Calme-toi, ça va aller. Pense à quelque chose de positif. Débita son père en le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Le contact physique était un bon moyen de calmer les personnes faisant des crises de panique.

Stiles fit ce que son père disait et la première chose auquel Stiles pensa était la main chaude que Derek posée sur sa joue. Il commença à se détendre et fut complètement détendu une fois que son père le pris dans ses bras. Sauf que c'était Derek que Stiles imaginait à la place de son père. Son père était étonné par cette nouvelle capacité à contrôler aussi bien et rapidement ses crises. Il relâcha Stiles et le regarda reprendre ses esprits.

-Ca va aller ? demanda le père de Stiles

-O…Oui ça va mieux. Merci. Je… Je vais au lycée sinon je vais être en retard. Déclara Stiles tout en partant en direction de porte.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ?

-Non ça va aller, conduire va me détendre.

-Stiles.

-Oui papa ?

-Il faut savoir pardonner. Scott est comme ton frère. Entre frères, on peut se disputer mais on s'aime quoi qu'il arrive. Penses-y.

Stiles monta en voiture, respira un bon coup, démarra et tout en conduisant, se dit à lui-même : _Pensez à quelque chose de positif, mais oui papa bien sûr ! Et toi Stiles la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est au grand méchant loup. Mais qu'est-ce-qui cloche chez moi. Est-ce que je serais…gay ? Non non c'est pas possible, j'étais amoureux de Lydia et puis y a eu Malia. Mais pourquoi quand je pense à Derek, mon cœur s'accélère, j'ai chaud et…_ Soudain Stiles s'arrêta au bord de la route. D'un coup, comme une évidence, il se rendit compte de quelque chose : _Serait-il amoureux de Derek Hale ?_

Il arriva au lycée, vit Scott et Kira ensemble ainsi que Lydia. Il sorti de sa voiture et repensa aux mots de son père : _pardonner_. Scott, à sa vue, lâcha la main Kira et s'approcha de Stiles. Il voulait se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami, son frère.

-Salut, dit timidement Scott

-Salut Scott. Ecoute… Je suis désolé de m'être énervé hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était une sale journée qui William était une excuse pour déverser ma colère sur toi.

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux. Ce seul regard voulait tout dire, Scott lui avait déjà pardonné, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils se mirent à rire comme deux abrutis qu'ils étaient et se firent une embrassade amicale. Kira et Lydia, resté en retrait, se regardèrent, tout sourire et rassurées. Elles allèrent à la rencontre des garçons et entrèrent dans le lycée, ensemble.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Stiles croisa William à un intercours et pris le temps de le remercier de lui avoir ramené sa voiture.

-Salut William

-Salut Stiles, tu vas mieux ? Je suis désolé pour hier, si j'ai fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux.

-Oui ça va. Parler de la mort de ta mère a fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. J'ai préféré m'isoler, je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

-Oui Scott m'a dit pour ta crise de panique. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas t'isoler si ça se reproduit. Ce serait dommage que tu meures….

A ces mots, Stiles le regarda d'un drôle d'air et pensa : _Pourquoi il me dit ça d'un seul coup sur ce ton-là, avec son regard de psychopathe. Il a une double personnalité ou quoi ?!_

-Hé hé oui effectivement. Quoique je me demande parfois si on me regretterait… Déclara Stiles avec sarcasme.

Sur ce, William lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule tout en souriant lui signalant qu'il compatissait et entra en cours. Stiles eut presque un mouvement un recul en sentant la main de William, presque insistante sur son épaule. Il n'aimait décidément pas ce garçon, pourquoi il ne le savait pas encore mais son instinct le trompait rarement. Mais il garderait ça pour lui, Scott appréciait William et il ne voulait pas perdre Scott, pas encore… Stiles s'en voulait encore lorsque, sous l'emprise du nogitsune, il avait poignardé Scott mais aussi à toute la meute. A ces pensées, Stiles ravala ces larmes. Il avait décidé d'être fort et il tiendrait.

Après les cours, il avait prévenu Scott qu'irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Scott lui avait dit qu'il irait dans la forêt, voir s'il pouvait trouver plus d'indices concernant le démon.

Stiles était donc dans la bibliothèque, à rechercher le symbole de la morsure laissée sur les animaux dans la forêt. Il y avait peu de personnes, Stiles passa près de deux heures quand soudain il trouva quelque chose. Il s'exclama : _Mais oui c'est ça_ !

 _Démon Troxa : Démon du froid, ne peux survivre qu'en aspirant la chaleur et l'énergie vitale de tout être vivant. Pour cela, il mord ses victimes, laissant une marque circulaire. Ils ne restent que les corps frigorifiés dénués de toute chaleur et de toute vie._

Il s'exclama : _Mais oui c'est ça_ ! Et reçu en récompense un chut de la bibliothécaire. Mais peu importait. Stiles avait trouvé la créature responsable de la mort des animaux dans la forêt. Se sentant fier, il sorti de la bibliothèque, se retrouvant seul dans les couloirs, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il appela Scott pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé le nom de la créature.

-Scott ?

-Oui Stiles. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui Scott j'ai trouvé le nom de la créature qui a tué les animaux ! C'est…

Soudain, le silence fit place à la voix surexcitée de Stiles

-Stiles ?... Stiles, tu m'entends ?...Stiles !


	6. Chapter 6

De son côté, Stiles s'était tue car il venait de voir quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. En effet, il venait de s'arrêter en voyant à quelques mètres dans un couloir, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un allongé sur sol. Entendant son prénom hurlé au téléphone, il sorti de sa transe.

-Scott ! Scott je suis là mais il y a quelqu'un à terre. Je vais m'approcher, voir si je peux l'aider.

-Ok mais soit prudent, j'arrive.

Stiles raccrocha et s'approcha doucement. Plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait le froid, la peur, la mort. Il sentit le froid mais pas très longtemps, c'est comme si son corps avait régulé sa température tout seul. Il s'agenouilla près du corps, il était mort, couvert de givre comme les animaux dans la forêt. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut la personne étendue devant lui : le professeur de chimie Mr Keating. Il se leva, voulu s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Il se senti soudain observé, la température diminuait et il comprit tout de suite. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, paniqué, quand il vit la créature. Elle avait la posture d'un humain mais sa peau était blanche comme la neige, les yeux et les ongles noircis. Stiles commença à courir pour lui échapper, s'arrêta dans une salle de cours pour reprendre son souffle et espérer que Scott arrive rapidement pour le tirer de là. Après quelques minutes, il sorti de sa cachette et au détour d'un couloir, vit la créature qui se retourna en direction de Stiles car il avait senti sa chaleur. Stiles voulu courir mais c'était peine perdue. La créature l'attrapa, le balança contre les casiers, Stiles tomba sur le sol, ventre à terre, presque assommé. Il commença à se relever quand la créature la mordit à l'épaule droite. Il cria de douleur et senti son sang se glacer. Le monstre aspirait doucement sa chaleur. Il respirai de plus en plus difficilement, l'hypothermie le gagnait. Il commença à devenir pâle, expirai de la brume blanche, il aurait voulu crier mais crier quoi. Il allait mourir sûrement, adieu sa belle promesse faîte à lui-même d'être fort. Soudain, prêt à perdre connaissance, dans un souffle, il hurla le plus fort qu'il put dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende.

Puis il s'évanouit, ne sentait plus rien. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans une clairière en forêt. Il se redressa, désorienté et observant où il était, tomba nez à nez avec un renard blanc. Le renard s'approcha, Stiles voulu se reculer mais il était comme pétrifié sur place. Le renard s'avança et posa sa tête contre celle de Stiles. A son contact, toute peur avait disparu, le renard lui donna même une léchouille sur la joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Stiles s'hasarda à faire une caresse au renard qu'il accepta. Puis le renard reparti de là où il était et trouva une femme qui s'agenouilla et le caressa à son tour. Cette femme, Stiles la reconnue tout de suite, sa mère. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Sa mère se tenait en face de lui et lui souriait. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle, l'enlacer mais ne pouvait pas bouger à son grand désespoir.

-Stiles, ce n'est pas ton heure mon ange.

-Ma…maman, sanglota Stiles.

-Ca va aller mon ange. Tu dois accepter ton renard. Dit-elle en caressant une nouvelle fois le renard.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu comprendras, le renard va te protéger. Le démon renard est parti mais tu as gagné un ami qui fait partie de toi, même si il est encore endormi. Sourit-elle en regardant le renard.

-Le renard fait partie… de moi ?

Sa mère acquiesça. Soudain un loup noir aux yeux bleus arriva près de la mère de Stiles. Il le reconnu tout de suite, Derek.

-Tout va bien se passer, mon fils. Il va te protéger. Soit prudent.

Le loup s'avança près de Stiles, posant sa tête derrière son épaule pour lui faire un câlin. Stiles eut soudain plus chaud, ferma les yeux et il passa ses bras tendrement autour du loup pour augmenter le contact et se réchauffer. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa mère commençait à s'éloigner, lui adressant un dernier sourire avant de disparaitre. Il referma ses yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et le loup toujours près de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils car il entendait qu'on l'appelait mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi devrait-il retourner dans ce monde de souffrance ?

Un énième appel plein d'inquiétude lui fit ouvrir soudain les yeux. Il vit Derek qui essayait de le réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait en se servant de la chaleur de son loup. Stiles avait donc son nez dans le cou de Derek et son corps plaqué contre le sien.

Stiles se réchauffait peu à peu, il n'osait pas bouger mais soudain il eut un mouvement brusque en repensant à son prof et surtout à la créature qui l'avait attaqué. Il commença à gesticuler cherchant le corps de Mr Keating mais Dérek raffermit ses bras pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. La crise de Stiles était impressionnante, malgré être passé près de la mort, il se souvenait avoir découvert son prof, avoir été attaqué par la créature et surtout avoir vu sa mère, le renard, le loup de Derek. Tout ceci avait réveillé beaucoup d'émotions.

-Hey hey ! Stiles, ça va c'est moi Derek.

Mais Stiles n'écoutait pas, il était concentré sur sa peur, sa peine face à sa mère, sa mort. Derek n'avait jamais vu Stiles autant au bord du gouffre. Stiles était pris de tremblements, il voulait retourner là où il avait revu sa mère, là où il se sentait en sécurité. Derek continua de le rassurer, il le ferait tant qu'il n'irait pas mieux.

-Stiles, chut… c'est fini, la créature est partie. Scott et Kira ont réussi à la faire fuir.

Stiles entendit Derek et soudain se calma un peu, il se redressa et, toujours les mains tremblantes, les mis en coupe sur le visage de Derek pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux qui brillaient d'un bleu intense et qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Il prenait sa douleur.

-Derek, tu… tu peux arrêter. Je vais bi..bien, sanglota Stiles

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, tu m'as fait une sacrée peur. Dit Derek sans détourner le regard.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de fermer ses yeux et de reposer sa tête contre Derek.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, souffla Stiles.

-Ok mais, pour le moment, repose-toi, l'ambulance va arriver. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'hôpital mais on doit être sûr que tu vas bien et ton père me tuerait si tu n'y allais pas. Il est sur place à gérer tout le remue-ménage dehors.

Scott et Kira arrivèrent près de Stiles et Derek.

-Hey, vous allez bien ? sourit Stiles

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. J'ai bien fait d'appeler Derek en renfort. Sous l'effet du nombre, la créature a pris la fuite. Scott allait continuer mais s'arrêta car il vit les ambulanciers arrivés avec un brancard pour transporter Stiles à l'hôpital. Ils s'écartèrent mais Stiles resta accroché à Derek ou l'inverse ou les deux à vrai dire. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. Stiles, voyant les ambulanciers, ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital.

-Stiles, tu dois me lâcher. Murmura Derek, sentant la détresse de Stiles.

-Pas l'hôpital…

-Allez Stiles, ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu es encore gelé et tu as plusieurs blessures.

-Tu restes avec moi ?


	7. Chapter 7

Derek regarda les ambulanciers qui firent oui de la tête.

-Oui, on m'autorise à t'accompagner.

-Ok

Stiles desserra doucement sa prise et Derek l'allongea sur le brancard, direction l'ambulance. Tous montèrent dans l'ambulance. Derek cria à Scott de les retrouver à l'hôpital. Scott et Kira acquiescèrent. Une fois dans l'ambulance, les ambulanciers commencèrent à examiner Stiles qui n'était pas rassuré plus que ça. Au moment où un des ambulanciers examina sa blessure à la tête, il lâcha un gémissement et chercha la main de Derek instantanément. Derek la lui serra sans réflêchir. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'hôpital où Melissa, la mère de Scott l'attendait, prête à le soigner. Elle lança un sourire rassurant à Stiles puis à Derek. Melissa emmena Stiles en salle d'examen et Derek dû le lâcher. Derek voulu entrer mais Melissa l'arrêta. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle prendra soin de lui. Il avait toute confiance en Melissa mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles était bien plus que de l'inquiétude, c'était plus fort, la peur, l'angoisse, comme si on lui avait pris une partie de lui-même. Son loup hurlait à l'intérieur à cette séparation. Il s'assit donc en salle d'attente, se frotta les mains, attendant.

Scott et Kira déboulèrent quelques instants et s'assirent près de Derek. L'attente se faisait sentir. Personne ne parlait. Derek repensa aux derniers évènements, la crise de panique, la forte dispute avec Scott et ce soir l'attaque de la créature. Il en était sûr maintenant, il ressentait pour Stiles ce qui l'avait ressentie pour Paige, son amour de lycée. Il avait lutté pendant longtemps mais dès le moment où Stiles avait été sous l'emprise du nogitsune, Derek s'était pris d'affection pour l'hyperactif. Il ne voulait pas avoir de sentiments, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son entourage. Mais il avait appris à s'ouvrir, il avait une meute maintenant, une famille.

-Derek ça va ? demanda Scott

-Oui, déclara Derek, le sortant de ces pensées.

Soudain Melissa apparu, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tous se levèrent, attendant des nouvelles.

-Stiles est stabilisé mais pas encore tiré d'affaire. Avec le froid, sa blessure à la tête s'est aggravée ainsi que ces blessures au dos suite au choc.

-Mais il va s'en sortir ? Hein maman. Demanda Scott alarmé

-Il faut du temps Scott, pour le moment il est sous sédatif pour qu'il puisse se reposer et se réchauffer tranquillement. Il faut surtout surveiller ses blessures. On ne sait pas encore s'il y a des dégâts neurologiques et physiques suite à son choc au dos. Tous se regardèrent mais personne n'osa parler.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il pourrait rester handicapé ? demanda Derek

-On ne peut encore rien n'affirmer, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut attendre.

Derek faisait les cents pas, énervé, impuissant. Et dire que quelques moments plutôt, il se disait qu'il pouvait se lier aux autres sans danger.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Derek, c'est la faute de la créature. Tenta de réconforter Scott

Mais rien n'y faisait, Derek se sentait responsable, il était l'un des alphas. Il se tourna vers Melissa.

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

Melissa hésita, il n'était pas prévu dans le protocole qu'il puisse avoir des visites.

-Oui mais une seule personne et seulement quelques minutes.

Ils se regardèrent et Melissa, contre toute attente désigna Derek.

-Pourquoi Derek ? demanda Scott

-Parce que.

-Quoi c'est quoi cette réponse maman !

-Toi et Kira pourraient enquêter à l'école. Vous vous fondez dans le décor, Derek lui ne peux rien faire. Et rester tous ici ne sert à rien. Dit-elle en lançant un regard complice à Derek qui fut aussi surpris que Scott.

-Ah… euh oui. C'est vrai. Bafouilla Scott

-Rentrez à la maison, je vous préviens si y a du nouveau. Soyez prudents avec cette créature qui rode.

Sur ce, ils partirent de l'hôpital. Scott et Kira croisèrent le shérif qui leur indiquèrent où se trouvait Mélissa. Pendant ce temps, Melissa avait posé sa main sur le bras de Derek et effectué une légère pression pour le réconforter et l'encourager à aller voir Stiles. Derek fit un sourire à Mélissa pour la remercier. Elle lui murmura : _Je sais._ Faisant comprendre à Derek qu'elle avait compris ces sentiments pour Stiles. Derek lui murmura à son tour : _Merci._ Elle lui indiqua la chambre de Stiles mais ne put l'accompagner car elle fut interpeler par le père de Stiles. Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles et fut mortifié en le voyant. Il était pâle, un masque à oxygène sur le visage ainsi qu'une perfusion. Derek ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tranquille. Il s'assit près de lui, n'osa pas dans un premier temps à le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Puis il posa sa main sur sa joue qui se réchauffa à son contact. Il prit la main de Stiles dans son autre main. Il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux mais il était déjà tard, il avait pris la douleur de Stiles et il finit par s'endormir.

Le shérif et Mélissa entrèrent quelques temps plus tard. Mélissa avait expliqué au shérif et tenté de le rassurer qu'il ne fallait pas s'alarmer. Ils découvrirent un tableau qui les fit sourire tous les deux : Stiles endormi et Derek qui dormait profondément, le visage détendu serrant la main de l'hyperactif.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek avait fini par fermer les yeux de fatigue, à côté de Stiles. Il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans son lit au loft. Il se redressa brusquement, il avait une sensation bizarre ou plutôt quelque chose de familier. Mais c'était impossible, il sentait l'odeur de sa sœur Cora, Paige et... Kate ! N'y tenant il se leva, et en plus de leur odeur, il entendait des voix maintenant. Il se dirigea vers les voix et là, il les vit : sa sœur, son amour d'enfance et... Kate. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, lui qui avait habituellement tout sous contrôle, se retrouvait totalement paniqué.

Les 3 filles, occupées à parler entre filles, regardèrent Derek et se mirent à rire. Pas un rire moqueur mais un rire diabolique, un rire qui voulait faire mal.

-Oh mais qui voilà, c'est Derek, tu en fais une tête. S'écria Cora

-... Derek en resta bouche bée

-Je crois qu'il a beugué, souria Kate tout en s'approchant de Derek

-C'est impossible... Vous êtes... mortes.

-Oui mais dans le monde des rêves, tout est possible Derek, nargua Kate

Cora et Paige étaient restées en arrière. Elles avaient l'air terrifié par les paroles de Kate envers Derek

-Et ta meute, toujours aussi fragile ? Oh et cet humain-là, toujours à gesticuler sans arrêt... Ah oui Stilinski ? Toujours en vie ? murmura Kate dans le dos de Derek, proche de son oreille

Derek s'en écarta vivement, ses yeux d'alpha en mode action, crocs sortis prêt à déchiqueter Kate.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Stiles ou de la meute. Tu as détruit mes sentiments, broyer mon cœur. Tu n'as aucun droit de me parler. Disparait !

-Oh je t'ai blessé. Mais toi tu vas encore perdre un être qui t'ai cher, le pauvre attaqué par une créature obscure... encore.

-Mais tu vas te taire ! s'écria Derek en se lançant droit sur Kate. Mais il s'arrêta, Kate avait quelque chose dans les bras, un renard. Derek le regarda attentivement et lorsque le regard ambre du regard croisèrent les yeux cramoisis de l'alpha. Derek compris, c'était Stiles dans les bras de Kate.

-Il est mignon, hein ? Dommage qu'il ne doive disparaitre. Kate continuait de narguer Derek et le fait que Stiles ou du moins la représentation animale de Stiles soit entre les mains de Kate n'était pas un bon présage.

Le renard commença à se débattre, Kate ne le lâcha pas, elle reserra son étreinte et le renard laissa sortir un gémissement. Derek voulait libérer Stiles mais comment faire. C'est alors que Cora attrapa par derrière les bras de Kate et Paige en profita pour attraper le renard. Le regard de Derek était toujours concentré sur le renard et sur Paige. Kate et Cora avait disparu du loft mais peu importait. Paige s'approcha de Derek tout en rassurant le renard en le caressant. Quand ils se firent face, Paige mis le renard dans les bras de Derek.

-Tu ne dois plus t'en vouloir de m'avoir perdu Derek, je vais bien. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a de nouveau fait battre ton cœur resté trop longtemps enfermé. Déclara Paige tout en regardant et en caressant le renard.

Derek ne savait pas quoi dire et en même temps il avait mille questions qui lui arrivaient.

-Je suis désolé, Paige. Commença dans un sanglot Derek.

-Chut... et Paie lui sourit. Un sourire qui ne montrait aucune souffrance. Elle avait pardonné à Derek et il le ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle ajouta : Tu as une grande meute maintenant, une famille soudée et quelqu'un à aimer. Tu ne dois pas le laisser s'enfermer lui aussi. Quand tu crois avoir tout perdu, il reste une chose à offrir pour rester unis.

Derek, le regard concentré sur le renard qui s'était endormi, releva la tête vers Paige.

-l'espoir. T'ouvrir aux autres ne te rend pas faible, Derek. Etre l'alpha ne veut pas seulement dire que tu dois être celui qui soutient mais aussi celui qui doit être soutenu. Prend soin des autres et de Stiles. Sourit Paige.

Elle caressa une dernière fois le renard, elle embrassa sur la joue Derek et passa la porte du loft. Les larmes de Derek s'était mis à couler, il se sentait léger tout à coup. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait là où il s'était endormi, dans la chambre d'hôpital, serrant la main de Stiles toujours endormi. Il repensa à son cauchemar transformé peu à peu en rêve qui lui avait fait prendre conscience ce beaucoup de choses. Il aimait Stiles, il le protègerait coûte que coûte, il serait toujours là pour lui et il en sera de même pour la meute.

-Merci Paige, j'ai compris. Murmura Derek

Il se leva, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles, ce qui réveilla rapidement l'endormi. Stiles, se réveilla, avait le regard paniqué, il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et n'avait même pas vu Derek.

-Je suis là Stiles, calme-toi. Derek lui attrapa les 2 bras et le força à le regarder pour qu'il puisse se calmer et éviter d'arracher la perfusion. Il se rallongea, attrapa le masque à oxygène qui était déjà sur son nez et sa bouche pour le plaqué un peu plus et l'aider à respirer. Stiles pris plusieurs bouffées et se rallongea tranquillement dans le fond de son lit puis enleva le masque et se tourna vers Derek.

-Derek, pendant que j'étais évanoui, j'ai rêvé de... et Stiles se tue. Son cœur commença à s'accélérer, ce qui inquiéta Derek

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Stiles ne bougeait plus, le regard sur ses jambes.

-Mes... mes jambes, je... je ne les sens plus. Qu'est... est ce que ça veut dire ? sanglota Stiles tout en tâtant ses jambes avec ses mains, complètement paniqué. Il regardait ses jambes puis Derek et ainsi de suite avec toujours la même question. La machine qui mesurait ses pulsations cardiaques se mis à biper de plus en plus et Melissa débarqua dans la chambre et écarta Derek pour pouvoir calmer Stiles en lui injectant un sédatif. Les tremblements de Stiles se calmèrent, ses sanglots aussi et avant de s'endormir, il jeta un regard à Mélissa puis à Derek, leur montrant une détresse qui leur serrèrent le cœur. Ils sortirent de la chambre et parlèrent dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi Stiles a paniqué ?

-... Derek était trop choqué par ce qui venait de se produire.

-Derek... Melissa s'approcha de lui et lui ouvrit ses bras. Derek n'était pas démonstratif d'habitude mais il s'engouffra contre le corps de Melissa et la serra fort. Elle se crispa sous la force de l'étreinte, ressentie toute la souffrance du loup et lui rendit cette étreinte à son tour aussi forte qu'elle put. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, et Derek réussit à lui dire : il... il ne sent plus ses jambes.

Le cœur de Mélissa manqua un battement, elle savait que sa blessure au dos combinée à celle de la tête pouvait causer ce genre de dommage mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre que quand Stiles se réveillerai.

-Ca va aller Derek, cela n'est pas définitif, il faut surveiller l'évolution de ses blessures. Et surtout être aux côtés de Stiles même si il nous envoie paître. Réconforta l'infirmière. Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire de réconfort.

-Je vais appeler Scott, voir si il a du nouveau, vous...

-Je surveille Stiles, sourit Melissa. Fait attention, un seul dans l'hôpital c'est déjà trop.

-Merci.

Derek sorti de l'hôpital pour appeler Scott. Au même moment, William, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche qui masquait son visage y entra. Il croisa Derek du regard et continua sa route. Derek lui, était trop occupé à prendre des nouvelles de la meute.

-Allo, Scott ?


	9. Chapter 9

William pénétra dans l'hôpital, arriva au bureau d'accueil et demanda le numéro de chambre de Stiles.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, sourit William, je voudrais voir un ami qui vient d'être admis chez vous.

\- Oui bien sûr, comment s'appelle votre ami ? lui souria également l'infirmière.

\- stiles Stilinski

\- Oh oui, le fils du shérif, il est en soin intensif suite à son traumatisme. Je suis désolée mais seule la famille et les proches peuvent le voir et il est tard, les heures de visite sont finies.

\- Un traumatisme ? C'est grave ?

\- Oui, il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure et à paniquer car il… hésita l'infirmière

\- Oui ? Dîtes moi s'il vous plait, vous commencez à me faire peur ?

\- Il ne sentait plus ses jambes… c'est dû à son coup à la tête et au niveau de son dos… rien de définitif espérons-le. Tout dépend de la réduction de ses blessures.

\- Oh… est ce que je peux le voir quelques minutes, juste pour me rassurer et qu'il sache que je suis là.

\- Il est sous sédatif… Le mieux est de revenir demain aux heures de visite. Insista l'infirmière

\- Et pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de sa chambre ? Que je ne vous dérange pas vous ou une de vos charmantes collègues demain ?

\- O…Oui, begaya l'infirmière sous son charme. Chambre 102.

\- -Merci, bonne soirée à vous.

Mélissa regarda William partir et marcha vers l'accueil.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- -Un ami de Stiles, il voulait le voir mais les heures de visite sont finies alors il repassera demain.

Mélissa sembla méfiante, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et généralement elle ne se trompait pas. Stiles est comme un second fils pour elle, elle le protégerait quoi qu'il arrive.

William, sembla partir de l'hôpital mais bifurqua une fois que les 2 infirmières ne le fixaient plus. Il ne pouvait pas louper sa chance, il avait croisé Derek, personne de la meute pour le surveiller. Il arriva à la chambre 102 et y pénétra. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où Stiles dormait profondément.

\- Stiles… Tu as eu de la chance, tes amis sont arrivés au bon moment avant que la créature ne finisse le travail. Enfin de la chance… regarde-toi, si fragile… et handicapé en plus. Comme si mentalement c'était déjà pas le cas.

\- … Stiles dormait profondément. William posa sa main sur celle de Stiles et celui-ci grimaça, comme si il faisait un mauvais rêve.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste de prendre un peu de chaleur. Tu sais, j'ai froid tout le temps à cause de cet émissaire, le patron de ce cher Scott. S'il avait bien fait son travail, je n'aurais pas été contaminé. Mais non les loups en premier, et toi un simple humain, tu as une meute. Quel gâchis. Moi j'ai toujours été seul.

Il mit le capteur cardiaque à son doigt et commença à prendre la chaleur de Stiles. Celui-ci commença à pâlir, se refroidissant peu à peu, les gerçures apparaissant sur les lèvres et aux doigts. Le démon souriait, jubilait même. En effet, la chaleur que Stiles avait quelque chose d'intense, de puissant que William ne comprenait pas mais peu importe. Cette chaleur lui permettrait de tenir un moment, de se sentir enfin vivant. Quand tout à coup, la chaleur devint trop puissante, repoussant William qui en tomba au sol.

Stiles était réveillé, ou plutôt semblait réveiller car seul des yeux jaunes luisaient et le fixaient intensément. William croisa ce regard et en eu le souffle presque coupé. Une aura jaune orangée volait autour de Stiles comme pour le protéger. Et là, William en fut pétrifié, l'aura pris la forme d'un renard en position d'attaque pour protéger son propriétaire. William paniqué, retira le capteur cardiaque, ce qui fit biper la machine et sorti en trombe de la chambre.

Mélissa accourue dans la chambre, repris les constantes de l'hyperactif, souffla, rassurée mais trouva étrange que le capteur soit tombé de son doigt. Sa température était certes un peu élevée mais il avait repris des couleurs et sembla plus détendu qu'après sa crise. Elle ressorti, soulagée, et retourna travailler. William lui, était ressorti discrètement de l'hôpital, reprenant ses esprits, appuyé contre un arbre. Cet expérience fut riche en information, Stiles, petit humain hyperactif, habitait une source de chaleur inépuisable et puissante qui pourrait bien le guérir de cette malédiction.

PDV Stiles

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la forêt, assis contre un arbre, un renard blanc posé sur ces genoux. Il dormait profondément. Stiles, d'abord surpris, dans un premier temps, ne sachant pas quoi faire, se mis avec hésitation à caresser la boule de poil. Il sourit, le caresser lui faisait du bien, le détendait. Etre dans la forêt, seul, ne le paniquait pas, il se sentait en confiance avec le renard. Tout à coup le renard se réveilla, se plaça devant Stiles en mode attaque, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Stiles ressenti un frisson le parcourir puis senti un froid glacial qui le pénétrai de plus en plus. Le démon troxa, apparu devant eux et des flammes de plus en plus fortes s'échappaient du corps du renard qui bondit sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Le démon hurla de souffrance et disparu dans un courant d'air. Les flammes diminuèrent et le renard retourna vers Stiles qui avait repris quelques couleurs suite à la disparition du démon. Il s'allongea près de lui, les flammes l'enveloppant sans le brûler pour le réchauffer et Stiles se rendormit, en confiance avec son protecteur près de lui. Il lui murmura : Merci.

PDV Derek

\- Au Scott

\- Oui, Derek, du nouveau ?

\- Stiles ...

\- Qu'est ce qui y a Derek, s'inquiéta Scott

\- Il a fait une crise de panique, il… il ne sent plus ses jambes… Soupira Derek

\- Quoi ?! mais…mais

\- Calme-toi Scott, ta mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas définitif, on a été surpris tous les 2. Il faut voir quand il se réveillera.

\- Ok… De notre côté, on est à l'école. J'ai suivi l'odeur du démon un peu partout dans le lycée, ce qui me fait penser que soit il se balade dans le lycée soit…

\- C'est un élève, en conclut Derek

\- Mais comment savoir de qui il s'agit…

\- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment rentrez chez vous, nous verrons demain. Je suis rentré au loft me changer, je vais retourner à l'hôpital, au cas où le démon reviendrait. Que personne ne reste seul jusqu'à ce qu'on est attrapé cette créature.

\- Ok tu nous tiens au courant si changement.

\- Oui on se retrouve demain à l'hôpital, le plus important c'est que Stiles se rétablisse et que personne ne soit à nouveau blesser.

Derek raccrocha, inspira profondément et repris le chemin de l'hôpital. Il aurait pu rester dormir un peu mais il était bien trop inquiet pour dormir. Ses pensées étaient axés sur l'hyperactif, ne plus l'entendre babiller sans arrêt lui manquait, ne plus voir son sourire sarcastique lui manquait, sa gestuelle désordonnée lui manquait. En fait, tout lui manquait, il se sentait de nouveau froid à l'intérieur, comme quand il avait perdu sa famille, quand il avait perdu Boyd et Erica. Il ne voulait pas perdre quelqu'un à nouveau, il se souciait de Stiles, mieux encore, il en était sûr, c'était plus que ça, vivre sans l'hyperactif, c'était comme mourir. Il est amoureux de Stiles, de tout ce qu'il est et il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour construire quelque chose avec lui.


End file.
